


Lies, Break Ups, and Super Soakers

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up and Make Up, Crossover, M/M, Metahumans, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the particle accelerator explosion that put Sebastian Smythe into a six month coma, he has lead a double life. One as an ordinary scientist with an amazing boyfriend named Kurt Hummel, and one as The Flash, protector of Central City. Only Sebastian's best friends, Lauren Zizes and Trent Nixon, know his true identity. But when his secret puts his relationship with Kurt in jeopardy, Sebastian is faced with a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies, Break Ups, and Super Soakers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to digopheliadug and scout451 for the beta!

Kurt looked at the latte that Sebastian set down in front of him and sighed. “I know that this is your way of apologizing, but it’s not going to be enough this time.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “What do you want? Should I have flowers sent to your office? Romantic picnic in the park? Should I bake you cookies?”

Kurt flinched. “Oh god, Sebastian. Please don’t try to bake. And you could plan a romantic picnic in the park, but you either wouldn’t show up or you’d make a lame excuse and run off halfway through. I can’t take it anymore. I want to be with someone who wants to be with me.”

“I want to be with you!” Sebastian said, looking alarmed. “I know I’m a shitty boyfriend right now, but I’m not trying to be.”

“Last night you left me sitting alone in the fanciest restaurant in town. Everyone felt sorry for me because they knew I had been stood up! Who stays with a guy after something like that?”

Sebastian squeezed his coffee cup a little too tightly and leaned towards Kurt, his grey eyes pleading. “I know. My phone died. I’m so...”

“Sorry. I get it,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “But I'm pretty sure that word has lost all meaning by now.”

“I don't know what to say.” Sebastian looked desperate, and Kurt’s heart broke a little looking at him. “I don't want to lose you.”

“I love you, Sebastian.” Kurt tried to power through what he had to say and ignore the look of pure shock that crossed Sebastian’s face. “But I can't keep throwing my heart in after someone who won't make me a priority. I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I can't do this anymore.”

It was the hardest thing Kurt had ever said, and he wasn't brave enough to stay and see the results. Sebastian looked stunned, but Kurt knew that, in a second, he'd start trying to convince Kurt to give him another shot. And Kurt would listen, because Kurt always listened.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag off the floor and swung it over his shoulder as he headed out of the coffee shop. He made it three whole blocks before he sat down on the curb and started to sob.

* * *

It took Sebastian an hour to pull himself together and head over to Star Labs. He hadn't been able to bring himself to throw Kurt’s coffee away, so he'd just left it there. By the time he dropped himself into the chair next to Trent, the last thing Sebastian wanted to do was work on increasing his speed.

“Are you okay?” Trent asked, wheeling his chair over and resting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Smythe, you look like you got run over by a god damn bus,” Lauren added, walking in wearing her lab coat and holding a vial of green slime.

“Would have to be a really fast bus,” Trent quipped back.

Sebastian groaned and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe these two nerds were his best friends in the world.

“Okay, what the fuck happened?” Lauren set her vial down on a nearby counter and dropped into the seat on Sebastian's other side.

“Kurt broke up with me.” It was the first time Sebastian had said it out loud, and it made the whole nightmare seem real.

Lauren barked out a short laugh. “Kurt? Break up with you? Did you hit your head? That man is so gone on you it's irritating. There's no way he broke up with you.”

Sebastian glared at her. “I don't have another fucking interpretation of ‘I can't do this anymore.’ Do you?”

“Oh, Sebastian,” Trent said, rubbing his hand softly over Sebastian's shoulders. “Where did this all come from?”

Sebastian gestured over at the vial Lauren had been holding. “While I was getting my ass kicked by the smelly green death monster thing last night, Kurt was waiting for me at Il Postino.”

“We're not calling it that,” Trent sniffed. “I've named it ‘The Ooze.’”

Lauren reached behind Sebastian to punch Trent in the shoulder. “No one cares what you call it, Nixon. We're talking about Sebastian.”

Trent rubbed his arm and looked back at Sebastian. “What excuse did you give him?”

“I didn't even get the chance. It doesn't matter anyway. What would I tell him that he'd believe?”

Trent’s hand stilled on Sebastian’s back. “I know we've been over this before, but you could tell him the truth.”

“I _can't_ ,” Sebastian said. “You know I can't.”

“Have I told you lately that you're an idiot?” Lauren stood up and crossed the room to turn on the electric kettle she kept on her work bench.

“Have I told you lately that we're all going to die from you preparing food in the lab?” Trent shot back at her. “She's right, though, you're an idiot. Just tell him the truth. We all trust Kurt.”

“If it were about trust, I'd have told him a long time ago. It's about keeping him safe.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Nobody is safe in Central City.”

Sebastian shook off Trent’s hand and stood up so that he could pace the room. He knew that she was right, but he also knew that his team faced death on a daily basis. He couldn't risk Kurt's life like that. It was bad enough that his best friends were mixed up in this.

After a few turns around the room, Sebastian stopped and looked at Lauren, where she was pouring tea. “If I tell him the truth, he'll want to join the fight. He'll get involved. And how the fuck do I live with it if he gets hurt?”

Lauren handed him a cup of tea in a mug that read “Slow And Steady Wins The Race” instead of answering.

“Kurt's a grown man, Sebastian. Don't you think he deserves to make that choice for himself?” Trent offered.

“If you were in love with someone, would you want them involved in this?” Sebastian asked pointedly.

“Did you want us involved in this?” Lauren retorted.

“I'd have stopped you if I could.”

Trent shook his head. “I know you think it's your job to protect everyone, but I'd rather decide for myself.”

Sebastian shook his head; they just didn't get it. He turned and headed for the treadmill. “I'm going to work on my form.”

* * *

Over the next week, Sebastian had two more run-ins with The Ooze. Both times he was able to get all the civilians to safety, but he suffered a few chemical burns and inhaled some toxic gas, which had slowed him down. The Ooze had also melted part of City Hall.

“The real problem is that you can't even touch it! How do you fight a liquid?” Trent said, enthusiastically. It was the voice he always used when he was dramatically presenting a solution to their most recent metahuman problem.

“I don't know,” Lauren deadpanned. “How do you fight a liquid?”

“You turn it into a solid!” Trent pulled a water gun out from behind his back and held it out to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at the water gun and then back up at Trent. “You want me to fight a metahuman with a super soaker?”

Trent rolled his eyes. “The super soaker is filled with a liquid polymer specifically developed to bond with The Ooze’s… ooze. It'll turn any part of the Ooze it contacts solid and that'll neutralize its powers.”

“And you're sure it'll work?” Sebastian asked.

Before Trent could answer, an alarm started beeping on the computer deck. Lauren ran to the monitor and swore. “It'd better work, Nixon. The Ooze is attacking the Stiletto offices.”

“Stiletto?” Trent said, his eyes going wide as he repeated the name of the internationally renowned fashion magazine headquartered in Central City. “But that would mean…”

“Kurt.” Sebastian breathed, trying to control the stab of panic as he realized how much danger Kurt was in. Sebastian was off and running to the Stiletto building before Trent or Lauren could say another word.

* * *

Sebastian tore through the Stiletto offices, pulling people to safety as fast as he could. The gas that The Ooze emitted was toxic if you inhaled too much, so getting everyone out was critical.

Sebastian had pretty much cleared the building, but he still hadn't found Kurt. He knew that he needed to find Kurt and the metahuman before it was too late.

“The Ooze is headed for the tenth floor,” Trent said into Sebastian’s earpiece.

Sebastian had barely been up to the 10th floor. It was the top floor of the building, where the executive offices were, and he'd been assured by the editor-in-chief's secretary that the floor was clear.

Sebastian swore loudly and ran up the stairs. He slammed through the door of the features editor’s office and heard a sharp scream. He wheeled around and found Kurt standing by a giant desk holding a large three hole punch up like a club.

“I don't think that's going to help!” Sebastian shouted, making sure to distort his face and voice by speeding them up.

“Well I didn't exactly come to my weekly pitch meeting _armed_ ,” Kurt retorted.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at Kurt’s snark in the face of danger. It was one of the many things that made Kurt amazing.

Sebastian turned and shut the door so that The Ooze wouldn't see them, although Sebastian knew that it would be there any second. He had to think quickly about what to do. He just needed The Ooze to get all the way into the room so that he could spray all of it at once.

The way to get the Ooze into the room came to him in a second. He wanted to dismiss the idea because it put Kurt in too much danger. He wanted to get Kurt outside and deal with the metahuman later. But he knew that, if he didn't take care of the Ooze now, a lot more people could get hurt.

“I need your help, Kurt,” Sebastian said. “Can you trust me?”

Kurt's eyes went wide, and Sebastian realized he'd made a mistake. Why would The Flash know Kurt’s name?

“Who…” Kurt gasped out, “Who are you?”

Sebastian was trapped. There was no way he had time to think of an excuse or convince Kurt to believe him without one. If his plan was going to work, he needed Kurt to agree to it with minimal delay, which meant he had only one choice.

Sebastian stopped distorting his face and voice and pulled his hood off before he had any more time to talk himself out of it. “Please, I need you to trust me.”

All the color drained from Kurt's face. “Bas? How… What?”

“I'll explain everything when we're safe, Kurt, I swear. But can you trust me?”

Kurt took a deep breath and met Sebastian’s eyes straight on. “Of course I trust you.”

Sebastian exhaled. “Okay, I have a way to disable The Ooze—"

“The Ooze?” Kurt interrupted, wrinkling his nose adorably in confusion.

“The poisonous slime thing attacking the office,” Sebastian explained. “But I need to trap the whole thing in this room so that I can get it all at once.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“Can you sit on the desk in the far corner? I need you as far away from the door as possible, and you're much less likely to get touched by poisonous slime if your feet aren't on the ground.”

“I went into fashion to avoid things like poisonous slime,” Kurt grumbled as he hopped up and crossed his legs.

Sebastian was momentarily distracted by how tight Kurt’s pants were, but then he remembered the danger and snapped his focus back. “Okay. I'll hide behind this book case so it won't know that I'm here, but I need you to yell for me if it gets anywhere near touching you, okay? And breathe into your shirt.”

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, and Sebastian could read the fear on his face so easily.

Sebastian walked back over to Kurt and rested his gloved hands on Kurt’s shoulders. He felt Kurt’s hands come up to his waist as he pressed their foreheads together. “I swear to you, I'm not going to let this thing hurt you.”

Kurt nodded and squeezed his waist a little tighter. “Don't let it hurt you, either, okay?”

Sebastian nodded, and then Kurt pressed one soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Sebastian stared at him in shock for a moment before he heard the squelching sounds that told him The Ooze was almost there. He zipped behind the book shelf and pulled out his water gun.

The floor was starting to melt by the time Sebastian was sure that The Ooze had seeped all the way under the door. Kurt was breathing through his sleeve, but Sebastian was still worried about the fumes that were starting to rise.

As soon as the last bit of Ooze squelched under the door, Sebastian started to run around it, spraying Trent’s polymer solution over every inch of the metahuman. Thankfully, Trent hadn't let him down and the solution worked perfectly. By the time the water gun was empty, the entire creature was frozen into what looked like gloppy green plastic.

When he finished, he didn't even stop to take a breath before he grabbed Kurt and ran out the window into a back alley.

Kurt gasped in shock when Sebastian grabbed him and clutched at him tightly. When they got to the alley, Kurt didn't let him go. Instead he just stood for a minute or two with his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and his face pressed into Sebastian’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back as he calmed down. When his breathing started to slow to normal, Sebastian said, “I'm sorry you had to be there for that.”

Kurt pulled back enough to look at Sebastian, but didn't let him go. “I'm not sure I am. At least now I know the truth. This is why you've been so flighty, isn't it?”

Sebastian nodded. “And I'll tell you absolutely everything, I swear, but I think you should go make sure your coworkers know you're alive first, and I need to check in with the cops.”

Kurt gave him a suspicious look and then sighed. “They probably are worried about me.”

“You should have the EMTs look at you, too. I don't know how much of those fumes you breathed in.”

“Is someone going to look at you?” Kurt asked pointedly.

“Trent will, but I heal really fast. This isn't the first time I've faced The Ooze.”

Kurt shook his head. “Yep, you have to tell me everything. Meet me at my place as soon as you're done?”

“I will,” Sebastian replied, then he pressed an impulsive kiss to Kurt's cheek and sped off to deal with the police and then Trent.

* * *

Kurt was only home for about half an hour—just long enough to shower and put on his pajamas —before he heard a soft knock at the door.

He opened it to find Sebastian, still dressed in his work clothes, looking surprisingly nervous. Although, when his eyes scanned over Kurt's pajamas, his expression turned wicked for a moment.

“You came here to talk,” Kurt warned with a smile. “Do you want anything to eat? I have leftover lasagna if you're hungry.”

“I'm always hungry these days. You'd be surprised how much energy super speed takes,” Sebastian replied, following Kurt into the kitchen.

“Yeah, about that…” Kurt opened the fridge as Sebastian settled himself at the table. “You talk, I cook.”

Sebastian’s eyes blinked closed and he took a deep breath as he nodded. “Okay. Do you remember when I got hit by lightning? The night of the particle accelerator explosion?”

“How could I forget?” The six months that Sebastian had been in a coma were some of the worst of Kurt’s life. Back then, Sebastian had been one of his best friends, and Kurt had spent every free moment by his bedside. It had taken almost losing Sebastian for him to finally admit his feelings for him to himself, and Kurt had spent those months wondering if he'd ever get the chance to tell Sebastian the truth.

“The particle accelerator explosion gave me powers—it gave a lot of people powers, apparently—and I've been trying my best ever since to help people and protect the city from other metahumans.”

Kurt didn't say anything, so Sebastian kept talking, explaining the details of his powers and telling Kurt about the metahumans he'd had to fight. It was difficult to take it all in. Everything Sebastian was, and all the danger he'd been in, and Kurt had had no idea.

Finally Kurt set a plate of leftovers in front of him, and Sebastian looked up at him. “Jesus, Kurt. Say something, please?”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Kurt said, annoyed at the obvious sound of tears in his voice. “Why didn't you trust me?”

Sebastian made a pained noise and got up to walk around the table to Kurt. He put both of his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I do trust you. I love you; of course I trust you. I was fucking terrified, Kurt .”

Kurt could see the truth of that fear in Sebastian’s grey eyes, and he felt like he was breaking apart. “Of what?”

“That knowing would put you in danger.” Sebastian dropped his head. “I was afraid that something awful would happen to you, and it would be my fault. And I couldn't live with that.”

There was a large part of Kurt that wanted to hold on to his self-righteous anger. Sebastian should have told him, should have treated him like an adult who could make his own decisions. But it was clear from what Sebastian said and what Kurt knew of The Flash that Sebastian had been through hell in the last year. There was only so much Kurt could blame him for letting fear make him irrational.

Kurt reached up to cup Sebastian’s cheek in his hand, brushing away a tear as he did. “I love you, too, you idiot.”

“You do?” Sebastian asked, and Kurt could see hope starting to creep into his eyes.

“You know I do.” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

Sebastian smiled, and Kurt knew his decision was already made. He wasn't ready to give up on them—not now that he knew the truth.

“You can't lie to me anymore,” Kurt warned. “If we're going to do this, you have to be honest with me, and trust me to make me own decisions.”

“You still want to do this?” Sebastian asked, his eyes lighting up.

“I do. I'd like the chance to date the real you.”

“I'm still going to have to run off all the time to fight metahumans,” Sebastian warned. “It won't be easy.”

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt replied with a laugh, “if I'd been looking for easy, I never would have dated you.”

Sebastian glared at him, mock wounded.

“I can handle all of that as long as you keep me in the loop,” Kurt said.

“I can do that.” Sebastian leaned in, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist to pull him closer, and pressed his lips to Kurt’s.

After a minute of kissing, they were interrupted by a loud rumble from Sebastian’s stomach, which made Kurt giggle. “Eat,” he commanded. “I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
